


Actors meet your characters

by Sweetmich



Category: Sherlock (TV), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Funny, Humour, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetmich/pseuds/Sweetmich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson meet themselves in another dimension, And it's Martin Freeman and Benedict Cumberbatch, which their career is an actor and it's one of their adventures that has nothing to do with crimes. But it has served another problem, read it and find out! Most of it, I want to give you guys a good laugh. They're here too - Hector Dixon & Peter Guilliam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you guys like it!  
> An Interesting Idea makes an Interesting Story  
> Those who have read it from the fanfic, I guess You could skip it  
> Continue to where you left off
> 
> Remember it's just a Fiction XD

"Sherlock, do you want some tea?" John asked while he poured some tea in the two teacups on the table, and then look at Sherlock lay down on the sofa, with his signature gestures of two hands put together under his chin, thinking.

"Two sugar and put it on the table" Sherlock replied with his eyes still closed not even move an inch on his place. John put two sugar cube in Sherlock's cup and put the cup on the table, he sips his own tea cup and sits on his chair while reading the newspaper, looking if there is anything happen today(?).

"What time is it now, John" Sherlock ask,

"Its 8:00 in the morning, Sherlock" John replied and sips his tea, reading the newspaper looking at the missing watch, the watch looks cool and the brand name is called Dimension.

"Never heard of a brand name called dimension. . . . It must be a new one" John whispered to himself. Sherlock heard what John's say and he stands then walked over to John and grabs the newspaper from him and looks at the missing watch.

"What the-- I'm not even finished yet" John was surprised when Sherlock took the newspaper from him, Sherlock didn't reply at what John said and still focusing on the missing watch in the newspaper.

John stands and looks at what Sherlock looking in the newspaper and, at the time when he stands and look. Sherlock already brought down the newspaper and put on the table.

"John let's find the watch," Sherlock said.

"Find the watch what? And why?" "John asked and confused.

"cause the owner needs it john and we need to help the owner to find his precious watch" Sherlock get his coat and scarf and then go out from the flat and john get his jacket/coat, follow Sherlock go downstairs, they get a cab and get inside.

"Can you tell me why we need to find this watch? It's not because of the reward, right?" John said and Sherlock looking at the window staying silent.

 

After 10 minutes of waiting. . .

"Tell me where we are going to find this watch then" Sherlock this time and look at john.

"You'll know when we'll get there, so relax, John," Sherlock said and they sat for silence until they have arrived their destined place.

The cab stops and john look at the time and it was a 30 minutes ride, he get out of the cab and look at the big house in front of him, Sherlock had got out and paid the taxi driver. John thinks the house is a bit old and it's not kind of creepy old house, more like for someone is poor in this house.

"Well, John what are you waiting for. Don't just stand there, come and let's investigate it!" Sherlock walks ahead, and john followed. Sherlock rings the doorbell and waits for someone to open up, after 2 minutes, Sherlock knocks on the door twice and loud.

Still no one answered, so Sherlock steps back and going to kick the door but john stops him before he does it.

"Wait! What the hell are you doing?! Sherlock" John scolds him.

"We cannot just bang the door and come into the house! The owner might be thinking we are burglars when the owner sees us walk into the house"

John said, and steadies his breathing.

"well, either way, we need to bring back his watch, so come on, this is not our first-time break into the house." Sherlock kicks the door hard and the door open harshly; you can hear the loud bang. John faces palm and followed Sherlock, but he stops.

"You already have found the watch?" John ask and Sherlock turns around and simply said

"yes"

"yes? Yes? You have found it where? And when?"

John asked while walking to Sherlock.

"Found it just by the street near in the supermarket, 2 days ago," Sherlock said and he shows the watch from the pocket of his coat.

And then a white light appears from the watch, John and Sherlock close its eyes because of the brightness, Sherlock had released the watch from his hand and they vanished into thin air.

A man with a lab coat walk into the house and a bit confused when he open the door, more like someone break into his house. He spots the watch and saw a 2-foot prints that someone was here before, and realized the 2 idiots must have activated the time travels.

He pick up the watch, and sigh~

"they even forget to bring the watch with them, they are idiots" he opens a secret door to his laboratory. . . . .

* In another dimension *  
"Mr. Guillam, the Chief ask you to come to his office now," The woman said. She wears office clothes, like a blouse and a pencil skirt.  
Guillam walks to the chief's office and knocks on the door twice, the chief says, "Come in". Guillam opens the door and walks in and say

"Good morning Sir," Guillam said and the chief waves his hand that motioned him to sit on the chair, Guillam closed the door and go ahead to sit on the chair.

"Mr. Guillam, your performance is great, so that's why you are here, there's an assignment, I would be pleased if you take it. It's a special one, and you have chosen to do it. Would you accept it?" Guillam looks at the folder the chief's holding it says Special assignment, He thought to accept it than being bored at the office.

"I accept it Sir" the chief nods in agreement and he hand over the folder to Guillam. He stands up and walks to the windows while Guillam examines the folder and reads it.

"This assignment for you is to find a WATCH, this is not a simple watch, Mr. Guillam, You need to take it and bring it in here, So we can put it to safety, after you mission is completed then I will tell you why the Watch is very important. Do you understand now Mr. Guillam?"

"Yes, Sir" Guillam walks out and he starts to find the watch called "Dimension".

 

After a while. . . . . Guillam had successfully stole the watch, going smoothly without being caught, when he had got out of the building unsuspiciously, he didnt notice someone is following and proceed to go inside a supermarket.

He stop at some restaurant and look for a restroom which thankfully there is no one at the moment, and he checked the watch he stole for the mission, a little curious whats with some called dimension watch woulde be worth it so much that even hired an assasin to stole it.

And he have touched something suddenly there's a light coming from the watch, he shook it off to see if would stop but no, it didnt and then . . . . . .he disappear.

The guy who followed guillam was waiting outside the restroom, and then he was waiting for him to come out, to warn him that the thing is dangerous. But its too late cause he saw white light from the restroom, looks like he have press it accidentally.

The guy run to the restroom and the blonde guy dissappear, and the watch was the only thing left on the ground. The guy sighed, he took the watch and put it in his pockets. He muttered to himself that another stupid one.

 

*In another dimension, again*  
Bang! Bang! Bang!

"What the fuck!" Dixon cursed while he shoots and aim to a man in a suit.

"Sir, Maybe the watch is really something!" Fabian said, his Dixon partner, two assassins working together to get the watch. It was going smoothly as they planned when suddenly his partner messed up on the way and now they are caught in the act of stealing the watch. They are now on the hallway of an abandoned building inside shooting.

"This is your fucking fault! We won't be here if you just didn't mess up earlier!" Dixon leaned on the wall and readying his gun for the third shots.

"I'm very sorry, Sir, I didn't know the woman is with them?!" Fabian covered him and it's his turn to shoot on their enemy.

"Well, learn your lessons now! You dick-head come now and let's go to the elevator!"

Dixon runs ahead to the elevator while Fabian shoots from behind and runs with Dixon. They got in just in time when the elevator closes it.

"You go first on the 4th floor, and we will meet on the 5th floor, got it," Dixon said and Fabian just nods in agreement. The elevator opens on the fourth floor and Fabian get out; Dixon gets out from the elevator when he is in the fifth floor, after all the guns and shoots.

Fabian and Dixon has met up on the 5th floor, but when Fabian just walking to Dixon, suddenly there's a big light and when Fabian opens his eyes again, Dixon vanished and there's only the watch they stole was left, just on the spot where Dixon vanished.


	2. Surprises!

~~~Martin's P.O.V~~~

 Finally! The new script is here already, after shooting the scenes to see which is better. Mark and Steven discuss a lot for the story on how to going forward with some subtexts in it. (Chuckles) Subtexts~ their intention to make more hiatus to this show.

"Ben! The new script is here already" I called Benedict over here in his living room, I sit on the sofa. I'm in his condo which is pretty big, I didn't ask him why he pick a condo that have 2 guest rooms with the same Queen sized bed. Maybe someday he will invite someone to come over.

"Have you read it?" Ben sits beside me and I handed him the scripts. Ben hand me the mug and I take it and say thanks. I drink it; it's a green tea he made, not bad at all. It's quite good and really nice.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you, so we can start it together" To be honest for me, to make me ready for the show, I need to rehearse with a partner, It help me a lot. I can't do it by myself, so I ask some of my fellow actors to have rehearsed with me.

Like my friend here Benedict. He's a Good friend; we met on the show of Sherlock, a television series. My first performance was very bad and after some days past, they called me again for the second chance. This time, I do it with Benedict and it turns out pretty good.

"Wait, I'm going to put the sign first, So Rupert and Andrew would see it" Ben stands up and he grabs a pen and writes something on the paper, using a black marker. He go out the door and tape on it and then he comes back with a cheerful smile.

"Why don't you just text them where we are?" I asked curiously.

"That won't be fun, Martin, Don't worry about it I would text them the address and the floor where my room is" he laugh about it and me too.

"hahaha is that so, What did you write on the paper anyway?" I asked and he smiled.

"It says: Please come in (Dimension only)"

"Dimension? You mean for the Superwholock fandom that dimension?"

"Yep! and I have given the hint so it's impossible that they won't know after all we are all updated about the things the fans going on out there," he said with a wink and he drinks his tea.

After reading the scripts, first. (Past 30 minutes)

Benedict would take longer that's because of his character have more lines than mine. I flipped another page of my script lines there is some shock that made me stop thinking and that would be the kissing scene with Benedict that it says accidentally. I think this is one of Mark's Jokes putting in the script or he just finally snapped.

"Ben, have you read this scene already?" I show it to Ben and he reads it, then he turns to his scripts and search where the scene is. Turns out there is a kissing scene with me, I mean with my character.

"I think Mark has finally made his decisions, huh~" Ben said while reading it.

"He finally~ snapped, the fans would die to know this," I said and reread the scene.

 

. . . . Meanwhile. . . . .

 

Back to John and Sherlock.

"What the hell! Where are we?" John asked Sherlock when they are brought in front of the door of Benedict's room just exactly where there is a paper in front of the door says "Please Come in (Dimension only)" Sherlock open his eyes and his eyes trying to adjust of his surroundings and he look at the door in front of him and read the paper says. John adjusted his eyes and listens to Sherlock and asked him.

"Should we come in? Are we abducted by some aliens??! This is so wrong! I really don't believe there are aliens, but this is- this- this can't be" John was cut off by Sherlock. Sherlock knows right now that they were in some 3-star building condo and same as the time as they were at the back of their own world.

"No, John, this is not some alien abduction, this must be some other time or another dimension we are in right now, looks like we hit some very good case, We have timed travel, John! This is Fantastic!" Sherlock smiled very happily at the moment while John having his very shocking moment.

"Well John, Let's go in and greet the man who writes on this paper" Sherlock points at the paper and he grabs the knob, John stop him and asked nervously in his voice.

"I don't think it's the best time for you to smile now and going inside that door, Sherlock, you don't even know what's on the other side of that door, it could be some kind of alien waiting for us to come in?!" That's because where Sherlock's doing right now is bloody insane.

Because that is not normal people would do, if this kind of thing happens to them, instead going inside that door it's freaking better to go outside this bloody building and figure out first on how to get back on their own world or a freaking dimension.

Well, of course, they are not some ordinary people and as always Sherlock just shrugs and open the door slowly and look inside the room. He wishes this is just a dream and he could wake up any minutes now before something bad will happen when Sherlock open that stupid door and get inside.

.   .   .   .   .   .   .

 

Ben and Martin heard the door opens; they thought Rupert and Andrew were here already. Ben walk to the door and greet them when he was there he stop and saw himself dress in Sherlock and saw Martin dress in John. He Laughs and walk to them, he thought it was some cosplayer that really put their hard work to look like them.

"Oh My God~~ You guys are really great, Great work, by the way, you two cosplayers would win in the contest of Comicon, show up like that, "He called Martin over to see them.

"Martin! Come here and look at this! Hurry!" Martin heard Ben and looks what he need to look at, and then he felt amazed when he was there and feel little creeps because this two cosplayer really just look like them.

". . . .Wow, ~~. . . . Well, they are amazing? They really just look like our clones. . . "Martin said.

"You two got it wrong~, WE are not cosplayers more like came from another dimension", Sherlock said with calm demeanor atmosphere with him. John just stays silent and looks what would the outcome be while Ben smiles fade and looks like they really are serious. Martin didn't take as serious but take it as a joke instead.

"Yeah right, prove it!" He said challenge them cause he's not believing this crap. Sherlock smiled and turn to John; John feels something uneasy will happen.

"John take all your top clothes off and prove it to them that we are real"

"That is a stupid Idea, Sherlock, I don't think that can prove anything" John feels embarrassed while Sherlock just rolled his eyes at John's slow working brain.

"The SCAR John~ Let them look at your shoulder where the bullet scar is~~, If you are not going to do it right now, then I will do it, John," He said it with impatient written on his face. John then proceeds to undress, he takes his jacket off with the jumper too and he unbuttons his shirt. He only unbuttons the shirt and didn't take it off because he thinks it's not necessarily then he shows his scar.

Ben and martin look at it closely and then look at it each other. Then the both of them look at Sherlock and John while Sherlock clasps his hand smiling which it gives the both actors to feel unease. John quickly put his clothes back on and muttered something like Sherlock is an ASS.

"That's a real bullet scar, not a fake one," Martin said and rub his temple, he is really confused right now, cause he just meets his own character which he portray in the show of Sherlock BBC. Ben offers them to sit on the sofa and quickly snatch the scripts before Sherlock sees it. When they all have sat on their own place, John looks at the papers Ben's holding on it very protectively. He looks at the front page it says "Sherlock" looks like scripts.

Martin put the 2 mug on the table and offer them tea and sits beside Benedict. He didn't know that he could be calm like this kind of situation.

"Well. . . Hi! I'm Martin Freeman an actor and this is Benedict Cumberbatch same as me we are British actors" Martin introduce himself and Benedict just to let them know who they are.

". . . Uhm. . .I~ I portray as Sherlock Holmes and Martin portray as John Watson. . . . well~ in this world or in this dimension (?) We are actors. . . it's easy to understand and please Sherlock I know you will show off your deductions on me or on Martin, I don't think you need to do that and John doesn't need to know all of our information right now," Benedict said.

"He's right and I think for now it's best if we can figure it out how to get you both back on your own dimension or world," 

Martin said then suddenly someone bargain on the door hard and it made the door open harshly. The 4 of them quickly run to the door to see what happen and who the hell bastard is would bargain on the door in this situation. And they saw another pair, which likely fell on the floor, Martin cursed when he saw Hector Dixon the sadist assassin.

Dixon struggling underneath of Guillam really pissed and mad. Dixon is on the floor his front side meets with the wooden floor while his two arms are on his backside pinned by Guillam which it's on top of him.

"GET THE BLOODY OF OFF ME" Dixon shouts and it only makes Guillam smirks at him to irritate him more. Martin grabs Ben's arm and drags him to the kitchen walking quietly.

"The other me who's on the floor back there, his name is Hector Dixon, a sadist assassin, he's a hit man which I'm really sure he is already dead in the movie," Martin said with a serious tone on his voice and Ben smiled a little cause at the same time there is something he wants to say to martin about the man who pinned Hector on the floor.

"Oh~~ well don't worry about it cause the other me who pinned Hector. His name is Peter Guillam he is a Hitman too, in a good way because the settings of the movie are in 1970's about the cold war and spies" Ben smiled at this at least there's a good guy who's good in guns and There is still the detective and a soldier in the room. That won't be a problem, right?

"well Let's inspect if they have some guns on them or knives, better confiscated it," Martin said

"Right!" Ben agrees and the both of them walk back to the living room which they saw Dixon is still on the floor.

"We need to inspect and confiscate those firearms and knives," Ben said to assure them which they all nods except Dixon on the floor he only growls. Guillam stands Dixon up holding the two arms on the back pinning him. Martin tells Ben he will inspect it cause he knows where those weapons hiding beneath those clothes, Dixon struggles hard which it's hard to inspect it and getting the help from Sherlock to hold him tight.

Guillam holds the right arm of Dixon while Sherlock holds the left one, lock and pinned at the same time so Dixon won't move around much. Martin takes the shoe off cause he remembers the staff making fun of the hiding of knives and tell him where would be, He did found a small knife inside the shoes and he found a button to trigger to show the knife from the tip of the shoe. Ben was bewildered by that and same as John looking at the shoe.

I pull both of the pants up to the knee level and saw both knives and take it off, then proceeds to take off the coat, cause I know there is many of them inside that gray coat. After 15 minutes of searching, we found MANY things in that coat it takes 3 men to search it clean.

"How can you run with all the things inside your coat, isn't that heavy?" Ben asked.

"All of them are lightweight, I don't think there is any problem at all" Dixon smiled showing his bright white teeth, a sadistic smile. The 3 of them realized just now and amazed by this new found facts.

"Well you guys can free him cause I'm sure there is nothing on him," Martin said after putting all those weapons away with the help of Ben and John. When Guillam ready to set Dixon, free his right arm Sherlock saw the small sadistic smile of Dixon and stop Guillam.

"Martin! I think there is still some hidden firearms in his clothes" Sherlock warned and Martin goes to look at Dixon which Dixon is really irritated by Sherlock. Cause he said is true there is still two last thing, a small gun on his chest and another one on his back, it doesn't look like it on the outside that's because he wear a black turtle neck sweater.

"I'll check it," Ben said and lifts up the sweater to the chest and clearly there is a small gun, Guillam saw the other one on the back and tell to Ben. Ben take the 2 guns and put it away with the others together in it. Ben curiously check the shoulders which there is no bullet scar, and he told martin about it. Sherlock and Guillam let go of Dixon's arms, Dixon get his coat and put on him and he sit on the sofa relaxes, he drink the tea in the mug.

Well, Ben want to say that the mug Dixon drinks are clearly his, but he just let it go. Well, martin want to start the intro by let them know who they are and the new pair shows up.

"Well. . . I'm going to start this again, This is Hector Dixon a sadist assassin and at the same time he's one of the great assassin in the society, He have a partner name Fabian and I played him in the movie called Wild Target" Martin said and nudge on Benedict's arm tell him it's his turn.

"And this is Peter Guillam, half french half British, an assassin too and They have this society called circus and I played him in the movie called Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy" Ben said explaining his characters. Hector and Peter are confused cause they have Tight Profile which its impossible for anyone too know, that's they are a freaking assassin in the first place.

"How do you know all of that?" Peter asked.

"That's because I'm an actor, My name is Benedict Cumberbatch and this is Martin Freeman same as an actor too, I have played you and martin played as Mr. Dixon, in this world or dimension whatever you call it. I want to let you both know that We Are Actors except the pair over their, they are from another world too like both of you." Ben said explaining to them.

"The black curly hair, his name is Sherlock Holmes the one and only consulting detective and his partner John Watson an Army Doctor, They are not exactly partner more like best friends? flatmate? Ben What is it called again between their relationships?" Martin asked.

"All I know that they only have a platonic relationship," Ben said he is not even quite sure about it.

"You mean in this world all the people I know in my world in here they actors?" Hector asked.

"Yes exactly!" Ben chirped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well hope you enjoy this fast update, I have been thinking this kind of story cause its been bugging me that what would the Actors react when they meet their Characters that they portray on the show or a movie? So I write this.  
> Again, hope you all have enjoy~
> 
> See you guys on next chapter!  
> Free cookies to those who read this story!


	3. What is a Ship?

"This is the floor," Rupert said walking out of the elevator, Mark and Andrew soon followed.

"Let's find the room then~" Andrew said and Mark has found it fast cause he saw the only door that is open and the 3 of them saw the front door and read the paper. They get in and Rupert closes the door behind them.

"Guys we're here!" Mark said it out loud and Andrew walks to the living room and saw 3 Benedict's and other 3 Martin's, He didn't know what he would say in this kind of situation. Is this some kind of prank of Ben and Martin pulling out of it? Or the Fans have barged inside the room. Mark and Rupert walk to the living room and were same shocked to see many Face of Benedict’s and Martin's.

"We can explain! So Please don't freak out!" Martin said and Ben calm them down before either of them call the cops. That will only make the situation worst.

"They came from another dimension which they are real, they are not some kind of cosplayer. I mean real, they really are real, John has a bullet scar on his shoulder and Dixon over there have many real firearms which we have already secured and confiscated," Ben explained.

"You mean the one we play the Sherlock series is all real in their dimension?" Rupert said and Mark heard it. Andrew looks in wonder how the hell that would be true.

"That's Interesting. . . . This is great I don't have to think on how Moriarty survive! I can just ask them how now" Mark said with excitement.

"Yeah as if they know Mark, You don't even know if they have the same story as ours?" Andrew said with a laugh and then he look at Sherlock and John.

"This is Andrew Scott, and this is Rupert Graves, The Mycroft you both know, in here his name is Mark Gatiss the writer of Sherlock, we have another writer his name is Steven Moffat" Martin introduce them.

"This two blonde you see now, The blonde me with bangs name is Peter Guillam an assassin and The Martin in black is Hector Dixon a sadist assassin." Ben points at them while explains. Peter nods and Hector pulled a smiled showing his white teeth.

"Well that's cool, hey is that the pairing called Guixon?" Mark said and grinned. The 3 of them have seated on the chairs and watching the different Benedict and Martin on the sofa.

"Oh yeah, that one! Where the fans Ship the FreeBatch on the Internet" Andrew said while smiling broadly he really intend to bring that up to see what would the 4 guests reaction in this new found fact.

"I thought the fans only like the Johnlock? Looks like they have gone up to ship the Freebatch" Rupert added and laugh a bit.

"You guys are a git, you all just want to bring that up in this conversation," Martin said.

"Well, Have you both seen My Surprise in the scripts?" Mark said smiling while waving the scripts on his hand; Andrew and Rupert bring their own and waved it too. They are literally having a fun of it, teasing both of them.

"I knew it this is just a joke, after all, we really don't have to do it right?" Martin asked. Mark just smiled teasingly.

"Well not really, Hey, you have said in an article that you don't mind doing it~ and I think those fans needs a tease," Mark said.

"And Benedict has approved it, so there is no problem at all, right mark?" Andrew said.

"Excuse me; sorry for the interruption, what is Johnlock and what surprise are all of you talking about in the scripts? Just curious about your conversation," John said.

"John its better you don't need to know THAT cause you won't like it and if you really insist on it then I can tell you but with some conditions in it," Sherlock said.

Sherlock stand up and going around the sofa while sliding a glance at the back of Ben and Martin cause he know they hide the script and he grabs the script's of Benedict (no one sees it) he waited for John to reply, If John says no then he will keep the script where no one even knew and If John says yes then he began to show his deductions and explain it all.

"What do you mean by that?" John asked puzzled. Ben was going to take his script out and explain but when he was going to get the script from his behind. He found out missing and quickly whisper to Martin asking where his script is and Martin said he didn't know.

"That's a yes that means you want to know, well this are my condition I give you a clue and you guess it, everyone can join in this. . . .Game. While doing this I need you to be calm and be open minded about it and that's all, The game shall begin" Sherlock said making a little bit of dramatic intro which John know he just showing off, John only rolled his eyes on Sherlock while the other stay quiet anticipating in the game.

"Here is the clue: It somehow has the scene with emotions and some physical action in it," Sherlock said while looking at the script of Benedict in front of everyone. Ben see it and Martin joking on that he have found it, Mark is excited what would the Real Sherlock thinks about the scripts where He and his partner write about it.

"Sex?"

Martin chokes on his drink when he heard it, Rupert and Andrew laugh at the comment whoever said it. 

" Oh~ That's a good one," Mark said.

John gap at the moment when he heard it, Ben help Martin on his choke while Mark laughing it too. Everyone look who said it and there gaze fall on both of the blonde, Peter points at Dixon. Hector look at them innocently like a child who didn't know that he have already said the bad word.

"What are you all looking at? Is there any problem?" Hector said giving them the innocent look. Peter thinks those look really cute he admit it in his mind but didn't say anything at all.

"Yes! What the hell would you think that way and THAT comes into your mind" John said and irritated. Hector smiled and walk to John putting his right hand on his head patting his hair and shuffling it at the same time.

"Well, you can tell why isn't it? The clue is not even specific and the game is guessing, haven't you heard Mr. Holmes said it earlier that you need to be open-minded in the game~" Hector said it like talking to a child clearly intend to irritate John and having a fun of it. John swats away Hector's hand on his head and he fixes his hair. 

Hector walk back to his seat earlier and give him a playful smile.

"The answer is not sex John, you can breathe a relief now," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, if you are going to give another clue then, this time, be more specific," John said.

"Fine, the scenes have emotions and the physical action involves the mouth," Sherlock said clearly give away the answers already and he knows that John can answer it.

"Kiss?" John answer and Sherlock say bingo then Andrew, Rupert and Mark clapping and congratulate John on him getting the answer right.

"Why?" John asked because he is sure he won't kiss Sherlock even if that will happen, but he still won't do that.

"John, this kissing scene said accidentally not really the kissing each other that they both agreed on," Ben said it a soft tone to assure John. Mark Gatiss, left out a chuckle cause he is the reason why they have the kissing scene in the first place.

"I don't know how is that comforting to explain to him its accident, Sherlock and Accident don't combine," Andrew said.

"That's true, instead of calling an accident, I'll call it a miracle and good luck with that Mark" Martin said and Mark Gatiss smiled cheerfully. 

"Can you tell me what shipping are you talking about that involve my name and this guy name mixed up?" Hector asked that's because he really is bother by the name mixed up call "Guixon" adding the word pair in front of it.

"Oh, that. ..hmm" Martin drink his tea avoiding the awkward question and Ben followed avoiding the question too. Rupert just rolls his eyes at them and smiled cause these both actors are trying to avoid the question that it has been on the internet with fans writing fanfics and drawing fan arts.

"Want me to show you some drawings, fanfiction, and edit pictures that exactly can tell you what the shipping is?" Mark said willing to let them look at those pornographic that fan made it with their fantasy inside their head.

"They have pictures? drawings? and fan fiction?" Guillam asked, even peter gets curious too. Mark thought about it and he thanked that he brought his laptop with him. He open his laptop and start browsing in the google. Martin walk over to Mark and close the laptop and take it with him, Mark could only look at Martin and eyebrows raised while he sees martin taking his laptop.

"That's rude, Martin I was trying to help them understand what is the meaning of shipping and OTP,"

"No, I think you are giving them traumas and unforgettable image which is very uncomfortable to look at it, with those artists and their fantasy," Martin said taking Mark's laptop and hand over to benedict.

"Hey~ you took it really smooth when you saw it, I think they will too and besides Sherlock doesn't care, The only reaction I'm going to get is from John, Peter, and Hector on their faces," Mark said and chuckles.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Hector said it loudly while Andrew have shows his phone to both of them (Peter and Hector).

"I'm amazed whoever the artist is, it looks so semi-realistic" Peter compliment on the art in Andrew's phone. While Martin and Mark talking earlier, Andrew takes this chance and show the two assassins the picture/Fan art.

The Fan art that Andrew show is where Hector sits on the table and Peter kissed him, Both of their clothes are halfway to be topless. 

"Seriously?" John said and he hands over the laptop to Ben, He walks over and he was going to snatched the phone but Andrew was faster to put it back in his pocket and grinning.

"There's no harm in it, they will be separate sooner when they go back to their own dimension" Andrew said while giving him a smile.

"Fine, but don't let John see it, He had enough of stress to taking care of a child, We don't need him to see a traumatized picture when he gets home" martin gets back to his seat. Sherlock raises a brow when he heard that.

"There is no sense about pairing me with this guy, heck we are in different dimension" Hector said.

"yeah, they don't care about it as long as you two have common, they sail the big ship on the ocean of internet and the ocean of fandoms," Mark said and nudge on Andrew, a signal that to search what other pairings out there. Andrew rub his sides where Mark nudges on it, he searched and he found something interesting.

"I can give you an example, like Khan and Arthur, different dimension but same genre movie of space; Smaug and Bilbo on the same movie, Smaug is a red dragon and Bilbo is a hobbit the fans always have the solution like Smaug can turn into human and others; Julian and Oliver, different dimension but they have their common and that is brain-" Andrew was cut off by Hector.

"Wait, all of them you mention are all guys isn't there any that are a straight pair you could mention," Hector said. Andrew and Mark look at each other and then laugh at it.

"There is but it all sinks to the bottom of the ocean," Rupert said while he drinks his tea.

"There are many ships in the Sherlock series at first, But it all sinks thanks to the subtext in the show," Andrew said.

"Well I think putting all the Gay subtext is for a good fun joke but it looks like get out of hand, now it's too late when I didn't think the outcome of the show and the story together at first" Mark just smiled at this.

"What do you mean by sinks?" John asked.

"Means some pair just didn't work out like how you and your ex-girlfriends, John" Sherlock explained and John glared at him.

"that's because you are the cause of it," John said.

"For me I think Irene is a good pair to you, Sherlock, but at the end of a case, You just have to sink it," Ben said while open Mark's Laptop.

"I think that too, I don't know why you have to be so Jealous, John. It's not like Sherlock won't hang out with you anymore" Martin said while pouring out the tea.

"There's more, I don't know why you don't choose Molly? She is a brave girl and she would be happy to endure your habits since she loves you so much" Rupert said and sighed.

"one person that interacts with Sherlock and only one relationship that stays longer than the others. That person is John Watson. No wonder why people think you two are a couple" Andrew said while browsing his phone.

"No matter how you say it's platonic and you said you are asexual, For Fangirls there is still something between you guys," Martin said.

"There is some pairing I could only think is Odd and unusual," Mark said and he whisper to Andrew something.

"What~ right now? Do I still need to Do my hair?" Andrew said.

"Yep, and here, come back here when your done" Mark smiled while he gives Andrew a piece of paper with writings on it and Andrew go to the kitchen while mumbling something.

"What do you let him do?" Martin asked.

"You'll see, it will be quite a surprise," Mark said.

Andrew came back with his black hair slide back of his head and his aura is like James Moriarty. Hector look taken a back like he felts an intense on its presence. Sherlock just observed and John looks surprised.

"Oh well, Isn't this Sherly, Hello, there Johnny boy. It's been a long time since we have seen each other~, No matter how many times I imagine the moment we have. I'm more pleased to see you on my site" Andrew smiled just how he smiled when he acts as Moriarty. John feels the creeps just like how he feels with Moriarty.

Andrew walks to the sofa and sits in between, where Mark and Rupert stand up earlier and now stands beside the sofa and they are now watching Andrew's performance.

"Remember what I said to you that I get myself a Live-in-one Buddy? Well~ I had made up my decision and that is to take your~ Johnny here, it saved me a lot of my precious time. I got curious why do you keep him by your side?" Andrew pointed at John and asked Sherlock.

"John is not a pet to keep, John is my friend who is right to be my side," Sherlock said and Mark awed and he quickly take note of that for future references.

"Here we go, We know you do Sherlock" Ben pat on Sherlock's back and in return Sherlock give him a confused look on his face. Martin goes to the bathroom to get a hand towel for Andrew's wet hair, You can clearly see he put too much water in his hair just to slide it back of his head.

“Now Cut! Good work” Mark said and clapped at the same time.

“What was that?” Hector asked.

“That is James Moriarty and this is what we called ‘Acting’, well there is still need to fix,” Mark said and both of them back to their seats. At the same time, Martin came back and he hands over the hand towel to Andrew and he thanked him.

"That is odd and I don't like to imagine or even see Moriarty flirting his ways to John. That would be absurd but on the other side of the point of view, if John could somehow convince 'The Spider' or seduced him, well that would be easy to get some info or secrets about his 'Web Connection' then I will take that risk with some proper plans and calculations first" Sherlock said and John look at Sherlock baffled that he just said that.

"Wha- What?! That is more absurd than flirting and what the bloody hell are you talking about by 'convinced' and 'seduced'. 'IF'?! There is no 'IF' and there will never be" John said.

"John, just like I said earlier it's only an 'IF' it just a consideration for future references, like an Idea of sort" Sherlock explained.

"I will never agree to that," John said a little bit irritated. 

“I don’t get it.” Peter this time asked and he is confused, he didn’t know what’s going on in front of him. 

“Simple, the odd and unusual pair I said earlier is Moriarty and John” Mark explained it to Peter.


	4. On Set

"Me and Who now?!" John asked. Martin feels his phone vibrated from his pocket, He open it and see there's a message from the director.

"Guys the director text me to remind us we have 2 hours left before we go back to the set" Martin announced and all the actors stand up then they go ahead to the door. So they'll go home and change the clothes and bring some of it. Ben stop them before they go out.

"Guys, Wait a minute, What about them?" Ben asked and the actors look at the 4 guests on the sofa.

"They can wait here until our film is over" Rupert suggest.

"Or they can come along, I can give them a tour of our set" Mark suggest this time.

"Mark, we can't bring all of them to the set and that's impossible, I think we can only bring one since we can't say all of them are stunts," Andrew said.

"It's not impossible, Ben and I can figure this out and I had some ideas in my mind. Don't you guys worry about, See you guys on the set" Martin said while he held the door open and he says 'see you later' then he closes the door. Andrew Scott and the others go back to their own house or hotel.

221B221B221B221B221B221B221B221B221B221B221B221B221B221B221B221B221B BAKERSTREET

"There's a lot of people outside of the Baker Street" The Fangirls standing behind the bars were John can see it from the window which he found it amusing. There are guards who look after the crowd and they are cautious. They are in a black van and it stop in front of the doorstep of the 'set 221B Baker Street'.

"John, this is not Baker Street, This is North Gower Street" Sherlock explained.

"What happen to Baker Street?" John asked.

"The Baker Street is full of Sherlock Holmes souvenirs and other products as well. We can't film there because that place is one of the tourist site too. It will be hard to film when it's too crowded the noise will affect the audio." Benedict explained to John.

They were going to the Studios not North Gower Street, they'll be filming in there for a while.

The driver opens the door for the Stars to get out of the van and they got off. Mark is standing in front of the door where he waits for them to get here. Martin and Benedict first to get out and the second is John and Sherlock, the last is Peter and Hector. Cameras flashed everywhere, to catch the Actors face.

Thanks to Martin, the two pair from another dimension wears a cloth that looks ordinary. Like a manager itself with assistants. Martin decides that John and Hector need to wear 1-inch shoes.

So the height would have a difference and it wouldn't raise any suspicious from the crowds with their keen eyes. They waxed Sherlock's curly hair to slide it to the back, He wears Sunglasses and a Big blue scarf to cover his mouth. Peter wears a brown hat and a light brown collared coat, he wears a face mask to hide his face when it faced on side views.

Hector wears a rounded Sunglasses and a gray hat that match on his gray coat with a black polo shirt inside. John wears Martin's style of clothes, of course, he has a hat too.

"I'm Glad you guys could make it here, just in time for the shooting in the living room" Mark smiled and he open the door. They all get in and Hector looks around the place and he commented of the Flat. Basically they are in the Upper Boat Studios which all of it are on sets and clearly see the lightnings and props as well.

"You both lived here? huh then I call myself lucky, My apartment is bigger than this Flat of yours" Hector said it with a smirk.

"Don't judge a book by its cover and you haven't seen the room yet," John replied to Hector's comment.

"Come upstairs, you all are lucky to see the shooting," Mark said and lead them to the room of 221B where the Cameras and the make-up artist is ready, The scene is all set.

"This is just like our Flat, Sherlock" John whispered for only Sherlock to hear.

"It is" They look around the place, John already miss his chair and the Flat while Ben and Martin change their clothes into Sherlock & John's Style.

"Be ready in 15 minutes!" The director shouted. Ben and Martin walk to their place and stays, the actors goes to their own place too and be ready to film.

"Sit here and watch us, I'll appreciate your reviews after this scene," Mark said and they all sits on the chairs.

The director claps the clapping board in front of the camera.

"Scene 1, ready, Action!" The Director shout.

___________________________________________________________________________________

(AN: They play as John and Sherlock, don't forget that~)

Martin on his chair, reading a newspaper while Ben plays violin in front of the window. Then he stops in the middle of the melody and the sound of footsteps is heard clearly near to their door.

It opened, the man in front of the door reveals himself and Mark Gatiss smiled while holding his umbrella in his right hand.

"Don't stop, The melody is great"

Ben put his violin on the table then he sits on his chair. Martin looks up because Ben stop his violin and he sees Mark standing still.

"hello, Mycroft"

"Hi, John"

"Government issues, boring, Still cannot find the thief, a professional one, shoot the guards on the heads. The thief is somehow clumsy but he completed the task to steal the Government secrets" Ben said. Mark just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"I need you to find the thief, Sherlock it's important to take back the files that he stole from the government"

"What's the benefits for me? It's not even worth of my time" Ben said completely rude. Then someone opens the door and Andrew Scott came in with smiles and on his black Westwood suit, Andrew freely walks in the Flat and look around the place, then he sits on the sofa like he owns it.

"Why is Moriarty doing here?" Martin asked.

"Oh Johnny~, you missed me?" Andrew said it with a Flirty smile on his face that makes Martin feel shivers through his spine and he just ignored him. Ben had already deduced from the moment Andrew walked into this flat it means the situation is really Bad.

"that thief has guts" Ben smirked at that.

"Yes, that's why Iceman and I are Teaming UP! To catch this stupid-little-RAT" Andrew pop the sounds of 'uP' and a menacing voice when he said the 'RAT'.

PETERHECTORPETERHECTORPETERHECTORPETERHECTORPETERHECTORPETERHECTOR

"That's the gay subtext isn't it?" Hector whispers to Peter. Peter look at Hector, he thinks he heard it wrong and asked what was what.

"Wh- What?" Peter asked.

"Where Andrew said his first line and the adding of a flirty smile"

"I-I I guess so, I'm not familiar with this whole 'acting' thing"

"me neither and I want you to know one thing about me"

"what thing?" Peter asked with curiosity in his mind.

"I have keen observation," Hector said. Peter thinks about he said on keen observation, well he thought he only said that because they are both assassins. Then Hector leans closer whisper into his ear and said.

"Be careful with your eyes it might burn someday, I know one when I see one and my experience are never wrong" After Hector said it, he show his sadistic smile and looking back on the set again. Peter is quite surprised that this guy noticed earlier when they are still back at the apartment even it is only just a look.

END PETERHECTORPETERHECTORPETERHECTORPETERHECTORPETERHECTORPETERHECTOR

"But you guys need a man on the field work, that's why both of you are here and because you guys need me," Ben said. Andrew laugh at that and he stands up then he walks over to where Martin's sitting with a smile on his face, He stop just beside on Martin.

"I do need a man on the field work but it doesn't mean YOU are and I came here to take Johnny here with me hope you don't mind," Andrew said while he clasps his hands on Martin's shoulders. Martin feels tense when Andrew do that so suddenly. Ben look calm on the outside but you can clearly see he's a bit irritated on his face.

"Moriarty and I have our agreements, Sherlock I need you to find the thief's associate while John goes in undercover with Moriarty" Mark explained.

"Are you nuts! I can't go with him. How can you be so sure that he doesn't have any plans or tricks on his sleeves while we are on the way or at the end of it?" Martin protest.

"I could strap you into a bomb again, on any day I want, like yesterday I can kidnap you while you're on the way to the Grocery Store," Andrew said it like his bored.

"Sherlock, you know he's right and I promise you that no harm will be done to John, I have cameras everywhere and the securities will be tight when his undercover begin," Mark said it with a calm expression.

"Text me if you are ready, I need to go now" Mark walk out of the door after he said it. Mrs. Hudson was on the stairs with a tray of cookies and tea, she saw the older Holmes walk down and she greets him. Mark greet back and then he walk out of the door with a black car waiting outside and the driver too.

"John, Here use this, go out and buy a milk and some nicotine patches"

"Say the magic word first," Martin said. Benedict looks at him give him a look that says can't-you-just-go. Martin receives the message and looks back at him that says no-I-won't.

Ben stands up from his chair and pushes Andrew away from Martin since he is standing beside him. Andrew has expected that, so before Ben push him away he had already walk away.

Ben leaned closer and whispered.

"Please," then he hands over the credit card. Martin smiled and he takes the card then he walks away with it but before he goes.

"Sherlock, promise me when I get back here our flat are still intact and no damage will happen here" after that he go out and closes the door. Mrs. Hudson was just going to get inside but Martin stops him.

"Mrs. Hudson this is not a good time, he has clients in there and they need some silence for now. Even I have been told to buy a milk"

"Oh my dear is that so then I'll just come back later then"

Silence filled the room after a few seconds, Ben is in his chair this time and Andrew sits on John's chair, drinking the tea.

"Why John?"

"You ~ know why"

"I know why but why him, you have the 2nd most dangerous man on your side, why not sent him with you"

"He's a good company"

"I don't think that's the only reason you're taking him with you"

ON THE REALSHERLOCKJOHNREALSHERLOCKJOHNREALSHERLOCKJOHNREALSHERLOCKJOHN

"The thief knows about my henchman and he got his DNA, it's easy to discover a man now. The thief knows about you since you are the Ice man's little brother. Two things he doesn't see this coming, Sherlock and that is your Blogger. His appearance is ordinary but cute as well, he do look harmless on the outside especially when he wears his jumpers. . . . ."

John and Sherlock watched the actors performed on the set and John somehow feel overwhelmed a bit since they do act like them.

"Sherlock, it feels weird that we watched them, it almost feels like looking at our daily life except without the cameras and the crews around, filming" John whispered to Sherlock.

"Well, be glad John since the plot they're going on will be focusing on you" Sherlock replied while observing the progress where the plot will be the lead in the conversation. John look at him to see if he's serious about it and clearly he is then he look back again to the set.

"fo-focusing on me. . . well, that's surprising since I thought no one would. . . ." John stops when he look back to Sherlock, that he isn't there already.

"That git he left me, again" John stays where he is because he doesn't want to cause a scene in this set when the cameras are filming right now.

Sherlock goes through to the makeup section to find the plastic face skin, that uses it as a prop in the set. Sherlock is sure that there will have four, 2 for Ben and 2 for martin since they mentioned that they do a lot of a different kind of scene and in the end of it, they picked the best one.

Sherlock look around and he found it, it's on the table. The 2 for Ben's and other 2 for Martin's, Sherlock was going to grab it suddenly there's another hand grabs it too. Now it may look like an accidental touch but when Sherlock faced on the person whose hand that wanted to grab the plastic face skin as he intended to do.

Sherlock sees is Hector, they both are surprised to see each other.

"You know this" Sherlock said.

"I know where they keep this kind of props, This is not my first time going into the films. I've been to the Hollywood before to assassinate a businessman" Hector smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know if there is a name on the Plastic-face-skin that uses as prop. I don't know what even that called.
> 
> I have edited it, thanks for the info I got from my guest in fanfic  
> See you guys on Next Chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> See you guys on the Next Chapter!
> 
> Remember it's just a Fiction XD


End file.
